visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hideaki
Hideaki 秀暁 (born January 19th, 1979 in Kobe) is the owner of the visual kei independent label ELE-MUSIC, best known for having been the leader and bassist of the Matina band DAS:VASSER. After being out of the music scene for a decade, he resumed activities for a year with DAS:VASSER and after playing in several session bands he is now a member of Insanity Injection and UNDEAD. Personal Life Hideaki started his first band DAS:VASSER in 1997 while attending college in Kobe. As the band grew bigger and was signed to Matina, he quit studies in order to focus on his musical career. DAS:VASSER later left Matina and moved to Tokyo as an independent band in 2001, but disbanded a year later. Hideaki then came back to Kobe and supposedly retired from all musical activities. In 2010 he resurfaced as the CEO of the independent visual kei label ELE-MUSIC. He mostly signed local acts from the Kansai area, and also occasionally came back on stage in session bands. In 2012 DAS:VASSER resumed activities for a year to celebrate their tenth anniversary. At the same time, he started planning a new project with formed Aliene Ma'riage vocalist Kyouka. Hideaki and Kyouka then played together in the Pink-Tribal for a couple of years until their new full-fledged band Insanity Injection was announced. It is not confirmed whether he is now stationed in Tokyo or still in the Kansai area. Since 2015, he is also the bassist of Nagoya band UNDEAD. Band history * DAS:VASSER - July 1997 ~ February 16th, 2002 * DAS:VASSER - January 2012 ~ January 2013 * UNDEAD - March 12th 2015 ~ present * Insanity Injection - February 22nd 2016 ~ present 'Session bands' Continuative Session Bands * エクスキュート (Excute) - 1999 ~ 2000 (Vo.弥生/Gu.篝～KAGARI～/Gt.ナタ/Ba.秀暁/Dr.KOHKI) * Pink-Tribal - main bassist from 2013 to 2014 One night session bands * ∀NTI FEMINISM - one night appearance on 2001.8.17 * 秀暁セッション (Hideaki Session) - 2012.2.17 (Vo.Kijin (Ru:natic) / Gt.玖蘭 (Eze:quL) / Ba.秀暁 / Dr.Arue (LOCUS) * 秀暁セッション (Hideaki Session) - 2012.2.18 (Vo.Ayame (LOCUS) / Gt.玖蘭 (Eze:quL) / Ba.秀暁 / Dr.涙 (マーディレイラ) * ドメスティックセッション (Domestic Session) - 2012.8.16 * 秀暁&愛郎セッション (Hideaki & Airo Session) - 2012.8.16 * 暗黒同好会From.Hell (Ankoku Doukoukai) - 2014.3.22 (Vo.歌夜猫 / Gt.摎邪 (Crucifixion) / Ba.秀暁 / Dr.絢汰 (GOKIBURI) * MASKED RIDER SYSTEM - 2013.7.5 * 暁 (Akatsuki) - 2014.3.28, 2014.9.17 Others * ギャランドゥ (Gyarandu) - special project featuring various visual kei musicians from the independent scene. Hideaki plays bass on one track with Hisui (Madeth gray'll) and SIN (Syndrome). * Lucifer's underground - Support Bass (2014.4.13) Works 'Labels' * ELE-MUSIC - January 2010 ~ present 'Produced bands' * Gu:Laymu (1999) * Ru:natic (2010.1 - 2012.11) * Vallquar (2010.9 - 2011.9) * Rounoir (2010.12 - 2011) * ドメスティック (2011.7 - 2012.8) * LUNE (2012.12 - 2013) * LOCUS (2013.1 - 2014.9) * Paranoid≠circuS (2014) * UNDER FALL JUSTICE ' (2013.1 - present) * 'Black Klaxon (2013.1 - present) Discography 'Albums' Image:DASVASSER_VASSER.jpg| DAS:VASSER VASSER... mini-album (1999.05.26) Image:DASVASSER_minus.jpg| DAS:VASSER － mini-album (1999.07.28) Image:DASVASSER_sincro.jpg| DAS:VASSER シンクロ mini-album (2000.10.25) Image:DASVASSER_undead.jpg| DAS:VASSER un_dead children mini-album (2001.03.15) Image:Insanity_4.png| Insanity Injection Psychotic Cabaret mini-album (2016.11.11) 'Singles' With DAS:VASSER * 1999.09.29 ≠ * 2000.02.11 CECIL * 2000.06.24 「D」 (with Dué le quartz) With Insanity Injection * 2016.02.17 ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER * 2016.07.11 SENSE OF ASH * 2016.08.11 The Baptist Guest Appearances * 1999.09.29 ギャランドゥ - おまえにチェック★イン (track 3 Dears...) Trivia * Height: 173 cm * Weigth: 50 kg * Respected musician: LUNA SEA * Hobbies: pachinko, fishing * Favourite brand: GAUTIER * Attended university in Osaka (Osaka Institute of Technology) with Kyohei, but had to quit to focus on DAS:VASSER External links * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:Profiles Category:Bassists